blacklabel_vendettafandomcom-20200214-history
Razilius Sparkdealer
Razilius Sparkdealer '''(also known as '''Razil 'Chiron') was the last of the goblin Sparkdealer family, as the rest of the family had suffered through many unfortunate circumstances - so mysterious, in fact, that many eyes were laid upon Razilius himself for some time. Razilius was once an extremely stolid, ruthless individual who cared little, if at all, for any individual unwise enough to deal with him. He was, in fact, so careless that had often put himself in many risky and life-threatening situations, all for the love of gold. Being born to a family that was well off certainly gave Razilius a very impatient and rotten attitude throughout his life. He was also quite pudgy, a result from his gluttonous behavior as a youth. As if his dark, greasy brown hair and yellowed teeth weren't foul enough to deter others from him, Razilius always stood with an overconfident poise and a rotten mouth which had given the Sparkdealers a horrible reputation as goblins too egotistical for their own good. Eventually, Razilius decided to sport a five-o'clock shadow which he used to hide his many zits, although if anything the hair actually emphasized his grotesque appearance. Always looking to distance himself from his family and make his own name well-known, Razilius conversed with countless ne'er-do-wells, plotting to start up a business and leave himself at the top of the "worthless scumdwellers" that would work for him. Although highly unsuccessful in his ventures, Razilius did in fact garner the attention of important goblins in the Trade Cartels, such as that of Sparkcog Cartel lieutenants, who nearly did business for him before getting the last laugh. Starting his own cartel, or rather gang due to its low numbers, Razilius and his band luckily came upon some treasures, a single moment of success for them. Soon, enough, however, Razilius' ideas had begun to grow too large. More recently, however, much had changed ever since Razilius had been seen conversing with a faction known as the Blacklabel Vendetta. While he still sported his trademark sideburns with pride, Razilius had slimmed down a bit, and his attitude towards others had become somewhat more kind. Razil was later on apparently gunned down within Ratchet by an assassin sent by his former employers, the Sparkcog Cartel. His gravestone can be found within the chapel graveyard of Blacksludge City. Growing Up Young Razilius, or, "Li'l Razi", as he had been nicknamed, was born to Razvic and Glima Sparkdealer, both successful entrepreneurs in Kezan in their own right. Rarely seeing his parents, Razilius was primarily raised by a nanny, a seemingly sweet goblin lady known as Frizzle Nizzlespark. Funding World Domination After fleeing from Kezan, Razilius found himself on the broken shores of Durotar, wherein he met with a pair of orc sailors who guided him towards Orgrimmar. Therein, Razilius began conversing with the local Steamwheedle Cartel as to plans on making money. The other goblins saw Razilius as too brash and naïve, however they were enticed by many of the plans he had drawn while he was in Kezan. However, just as he was scheduled to have a business meeting with Gazlowe, leader of the Steamwheedles, one of the cartel's henchman eavesdropped on Razilius talking to himself in an outhouse - the spy claimed to have heard Razilius speaking as to how his creations would one day turn on Gazlowe and allow Razilius to overthrow him as leader of the Steamwheedle Cartel operations in Kalimdor. Upon hearing of this, Gazlowe sent out a gang of his own men to beat down Razilius - after which they stole from him his plans, his clothes, and all of his macaroons. Thereafter, Razilius was tossed out of Orgrimmar for causing a disruption in his anger. Razilius fled south towards Razor Hill to lick his wounds and reassess his ideas. A New Order of Business While staying within the confines of Razor Hill the general region around it, Razilius managed to get in contact with a few rather unscrupulous individuals passing by the area. First came Torq, a dimwitted but seemingly harmless ogre cast out from his people within Dustwallow Marsh for letting a human passerby live unharmed. Torq was to become Razilius' bodyguard oaf, serving, "little green man"'s every command at the promise of food. Next came a disgruntled former Sparkcog Cartel architect by the name of Kitrix, who became befuddled by the carelessness and little pay the Trade Prince, Gastro Zimirvox, had offered him over the years. Kitrix would become an invaluable asset for Razilius in establishing numerous outposts within both Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms. Then came Jarvis Jenkins, a nearly jawless undead alchemist who exiled himself from the Royal Apothecary Society of the Undercity - believing the Forsaken to be too weak and spineless for pledging their loyalty to the Horde. Jarvis would do well aiding Razilius in hiding the bodies of those who questioned his motives. Last but not least, a little while later in Ratchet, came Bane - a Gilnean human turned worgen warlock who escaped imprisonment after the Cataclysm, after which he disowned his own king to continue his studies in the dark arts of his magic. Bane would quickly become Razilius' second-in-command for his boisterous personality and ability to spread fear and respect in the hearts of those who would find themselves unfortunate enough to work for Razilius. This union would become known as the Sparkdealer Cartel - at least in name. Sparking an Agreement Razilius' normal day as leader of his own band of misfits usually consisted of piling up his treasures from innocent people. Wherever he could find an orc, or troll, or even human in desperate need of help - his team was there with one hand for aid - and the other carrying a sack of loot. Other times, the Sparkdealers would find and beat a lone soul out in the wilderness for all of their belongings, and then leave them defenseless and unable to defend themselves - victims of both nature and greed. Eventually, it was only a matter of time before Razilius began to set his eyes upon gaining greater funding rather than continuing to do dangerous dirty work for little reward. Razilius attempted to purchase some shiny valuables, so-called "investments", with the newfound treasure trove as he trekked out to Everlook, wherein an auction hosted by the Sparkcog Cartel was taking place. While he found himself kicked out of the building for yelling and general rudeness, he did find himself quite interested in the power and stability that the Sparkcogs exuded. While still attempting to raise his Sparkdealer Cartel from the ground, Razilius decided to pay the Sparkcog Cartel a visit - much to the chagrin of Kitrix. Razilius used his trusty architect to garner an audience with a few Sparkcog lieutenants within the dock-city of Shipwreck City - including a goblin woman fittingly known as, 'Witch', as well as a troll named Baron Ryppo. However, during the deal, both parties became frustrated with their obvious ideological differences. As Razilius continued to boast of his newfound wealth, the Sparkcogs remained unimpressed. Attempting to prove his worth, he took out a pair of his own jewel-encrusted sunglasses and placed them in ''Witch's hand at her request. 'Witch' expressed her minor interest in Razilius' services and then continued to place his glasses into one of her pockets. Infuriated, Razilius questioned her actions as she rolled her eyes. Realizing he still needed to form a bond with a strong cartel, Razilius accepted a simple request of theirs: grab all of the individuals sitting at the table some tea. He paid for the tea personally and handed them their beverages. However, 'Witch', who had sneakily ordered hers to have laxatives included, refused to drink up and demanded that Razilius gulp it down instead. Hesitant at first, Razilius eventually drank it down in defeat. Nearly in tears, Razilius' was promised a second meeting at a later date before being ordered to leave, the Sparkcogs laughing at his futile existence. Razilius left with a promise of connections, but his pride was severely wounded. He returned to his island with both good news and much time in the outhouse. Sparking a War Weeks later, Razilius was invited to again try and impress the Sparkcogs with his ideas. However, the Sparkcogs once again quickly showed disinterest in his plans and belittled his gang, branding them, "small-town thugs." Razilius stormed out of the area, but he refused to depart from Shipwreck City without retaliation. Marching upon the streets of Shipwreck's ghettos, Razilius managed to garner around a dozen angry goblins in a riot on Sparkcog-owned streets. Among the goblins was a mechanic riding a metallic mecha-spider, which was equipped with a flamethrower. Angrily and loudly insulting the Sparkcog Cartel within their own streets garnered the attention of local authorities, who - rather than imprison the rebellious goblins - decided to throw them all off of the docks and into the waters below and promise that they could live if they survived the hail of bullets coming their way. Razilius and a few others narrowly made it to shore, however the mechanic found himself unable to release the seatbelt latch of his machine and drowned to the bottom of the sea. Not content with the outcome of his decision, Razilius found himself blinded by rage against the Sparkcogs, as he planned a silent invasion of their city in order to assassinate some of the high-ranking members of their order. Suiting most of his remaining men in fancy tuxedos, the goblins of the Sparkdealer Cartel managed to sneak into Shipwreck City once more with the aid of Kitrix, who knew a secret side entrance to the area. Sneaking around the area, the gang, including Razilius himself, stumbled into a local gambling parlor after overhearing a few familiar voices. Managing to get inside with fake names, the five Sparkdealers sat themselves in front of the gambling counter where they were a mere few yards away from the very same Sparkcog lieutenants who had rejected his trade proposals. Spying an eye on "Witch" specifically, the goblins began drawing their guns as an alarm began blaring within the casino and smoke poured in from vents all inside the building. Within seconds, the Sparkdealers found themselves under rapid gunfire as they were still blinded from the smoke. Only Razilius managed to get away, as he placed his trusty top hat on one of his own affiliates in a hastily-made plan to distract the Sparkcogs in hopes they would shoot his partner rather than him. The plan worked, and Razilius snuck out of the city through the same place he had entered it from and promised himself he would never visit Shipwreck City again. Mysterious Disappearance Razilius Sparkdealer knew that if he hadn't used the gold trove for his own purposes, the Sparkcogs would undoubtedly cash in -- big time. Therefore, Razilius began searching for locations to establish a profitable business. While being unable to find anywhere not overrun by Alliance, Horde, or otherwise dangerous forces for weeks, he eventually stumbled upon a desolate piece of land within the Badlands. There, he and Kitrix envisioned a grand town where countless individuals could trade and spend their hard-earned macaroons in. Finally, after some weeks or months of construction, Razilville had been finished. Unfortunately for the Sparkdealers, Razilville had attracted little attention due to its dry landscape and proximity to magical forces of unseen power threatening newcomers constantly. With sadness in his heart, Razilius slowly tread up to his miniature home on the cliff overseeing Razilville. Then, Razilius' home furnace had exploded and burned to the ground. Many believed it to be Razilius who was found as a corpse inside, and thus they cheered for their freedom from his existence. Bane and Jarvis seperated from the Cartel, and Torq ended up getting himself killed. There was no funeral service held for Razilius. The Blacklabel Syndicate And so the little bugger got away with his life. Razilius got away from the terrible furnace explosion - just in time. With Razilville in near-ruins and his investments plummeting, Razilius stowed away his remaining macaroons and went into hiding for a couple of years. Fearing for his life against possible assassins seeking for his head, his location became unknown to even his closest of friends. It was not until a good two years later that Razilius re-appeared within Everlook, where he participated in a courtroom jury for a goblin criminal rapist. Afterwards, he struck up a conversation with local goblinfolk, who introduced themselves as being apart of the Blacklabel Syndicate. Soon after, a familiar friend by the name of Tony 'Veyron' found Razilius and greeted him to the rest of the members. The faction welcome Razilius with open arms, and the once cold-hearted, suit-wearing fringe felt himself requiring a change of lifestyle. Razilius took up excercising to slim down, just a tad, in order to get healthier. He also decided to take up a more caring approach towards others, which he now shows in his business deals alongside the syndicate itself. While still somewhat ego-driven, Razilius has long-estranged himself from his less glorious past. Fateful Demise Mere days after the Blacklabel Syndicate had departed from Booty Bay and held a successful slave auction within Ratchet, Razil found himself in an alley with the town. Unbeknownst to him, his fate would take an unexpected turn. During a meeting with the Blacklabel Syndicate, a Sparkcog assassin had been sent into Ratchet on one mission: eliminate the Sparkdealer. Hours later, a body that resembled Razil was found by Blacklabel guards, who alerted the rest of the Syndicate to his demise. Later on he was given a funeral, and his chums laid many signets within his casket: a few Kezani cigars, a gold coin, his top hat, and finally - whether as mockery or perhaps as a sign of final respects - his beloved deluxe glasses, which were long ago taken from him by a Sparkcog-affiliated goblin witch. The remaining members of the Blacklabel Syndicate continued to strive in their pursuit for gold, and the Blacklabel Syndicate inducted Razil as an honorary Baron, forever remembered for the tremendous work he did for them in such a short time. Quotes "Being dead is bad for business." "Gang? The Sparkdealers ain't a gang. A gang has some foolish, wannabe-successful fellas that plan seemingly friendly operations, all while doing dirty work and making even lower chumps pull their load. Well, I guess the cartels all do that. Ain't we all in gangs, then? Haha!" Notes Razilius has tried his best (and failed) to patent the act of the raspberry, claiming that he had invented the insult. If successful, it would have been retitled as the, "Razberry", and any individual using it would owe him an excorbitent amount of macaroons. After failing to impress the Sparkcog Cartel in his first meeting with them, Razilius went into deep thought before finally accepting that he needed to use his gold pile and attempt to profit off of it. In such a strong degree of showmanship, he is even said to have sold off his best suit, including the remarkable top hat he prided himself upon. His luck continued to spiral downhill, as not much later an invention of his went awry and attacked Razilius' face. His henchmen were able to pull him out before any serious damage could be done, but the infamous sideburns and hairstyle of his were caught in the machine and the incident left him a bald, irritated little feller at the time. Gallery Razilius Shipwreck.png|Razilius Sparkdealer seen in Shipwreck City. RaziBye.png|With a face only a mother could love. RaziliusInFrontofShipwreck.jpg|Razilius in front of Shipwreck City. Razilius_Mugshot.png|Mugshot. Razilius_Sparkdealer_Is_Mad.png|He wasn't always a happy guy. Razilius Sparkdealer Classic.png Tony 'Veyron' & Razilius Guns.png Category:Goblin Category:Rogue Category:The Sparkdealer Cartel Category:Back story Category:Deceased Category:Roleplayer Category:Character